ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Z Ultimate
Dragon Ball Z Ultimate takes place 45 years after Dragon Ball GT. It has a few new characters like Kargot and Leon. It also has brand new enemies like Android Cell. The very first episode was,Goku and the Z fighters return!. And ''the last episode is,''Say goodbye Z fighters!, and makes a conclusion episode to tell the rest, Kargot, the final Z fighter. It has 3 seasons, The Return of Majins saga, Super 29 saga, And The Ultimate Cooler saga. It is also the introduction of the Xyz fusion and the Instant Fusion. The most thumb|left|300px|Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Theme Song (Remastered)powerful antagonist in the whole series was Super 29. Movies Each year in the middle of a saga, Dragon Ball Z Ultimate produces movies like Dragon Ball Z Ultimate:Omega Shenron Reborn!! and Dragon Ball Z Ultimate:Vast Memories. Dragon Ball Z Ultimate: Omega Shenron Reborn!!! This movie opens with Omega Shenron rising up from deep rubble in the exact area where he was defeated. He takes out his anger at Goku and Vegeta. After that, another scene opens on Kargot,Goku, and the rest celebrated of the defeat of the Super Majins. The party was briefly interrupted when Omega Shenron breaks down the door and tackles Goku and Vegeta and teleports away. Kargot heads quickly for Omega Shenron and finds out he is draining Goku and Vegeta's energy to become stronger. Kargot blasts Omega Shenron in the back with the Galick Gun and causing the tubes to be destroyed. Kargot then uses Instant Transmission to teleport with Omega Shenron to the now-deserted Natade Village. They continue their battle there. Kargot makes clones of him and punches and kicks Omega Shenron everywhere and reverts back to Kargot. Kargot goes Super Saiyan and trys to blast Shenron with the Super Kamehameha but Omega Shenron absorbed the attack and transforms to Ultimate Shenron and beats up Kargot to the ground. Kargot was then unconcious. Vegeta then senses that Kargot is unconcious and considers him and Goku go there to battle Shenron. Goku and Vegeta fuse into Gogeta and fights him. Gogeta uses the Stardust Breaker to defeat Ultimate but he absorbed it. Shenron uses the Negative Karma Ball to wipe out Gogeta but he dodged it and teleports to knee kick Shenron in the stomach. Goten and Trunks shows up to fight with Gogeta but it has been 30 minutes so Gogeta defuses. But with the help of Goten and Trunks, they fuse to Gotenks and Vegeta and Goku fuse to Gogeta. Gotenks and Gogeta finally fuse into Gogetenks and Kargot awakens and insists they use the Fusion Family Kamehameha to defeat Ultra Shenron and they did. They blasted Ultra Shenron into space and caused Ultra to revert back into Syn Shenron and died. Finally, that was the end of the movie. The Secret Episodes After the defeat of Ultimate Cooler, Kargot travels to New Namek so he can summon Porunga to revive the Z-fighters. Tsuno (the new grand elder) says that the Namekian Dragon Balls are frozen due to the extreme coldness on Namek. But Tsuno said that before Moori died and gave Tsuno the Grand Elder name, Yardrats arrived here saying they want part of the Dragon Balls so they will be useful if the other dragon balls turn into stone or something. Kargot then went to Planet Yardrat, and successfully revived the Z-fighters. When they finally went to Earth, Dende was revived as well meaning that the Earth Dragon Balls are revived too. 1 year later, Senku (the 2nd son of Kargot and Jen) is now 14 years old. For Kargot Jr., he is now 23. Kargot then told Senku and Kargot Jr. they are old enough and strong enough to defeat their father. Finally, the family battled and that is the end of Dragon Ball Z Ultimate. Category:Series Category:Page added by MajesticStardustDragon002